Pecado
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Ed's POV, Elricest, yaoi, R, PWP, angst. Don't like? Don't read. Don't flame, either.


** Pecado**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen (snif, lo que daría por tener a Ed...). Pero todo lo que les hago hacer sí es propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium", así que un pedazo copiado significa que serás perseguido en la red por plagiario. He dicho.

**Advertencia:** Ed's POV, Elricest, yaoi, R, PWP, angst. Es decir: primera persona, incesto, mild lemon, tortura psicológica, no plot whatsoever, etc. Ojo que estoy jugando con un restored!Al y asumo que los hermanos son mayores, digamos 18 y 17 años.

Don´t like? Don't read. Don't flame.

**

* * *

**

Un jadeo apenas audible brota de su garganta cuando mi mano se desliza debajo del tejido áspero de su camisa, y comprendo que he llegado demasiado lejos... pero él está permitiéndome hacerlo, él lo desea tanto como yo... ¿cómo puede estar mal, si se siente tan bien?

Saber que soy yo quien provoca los temblores de su cuerpo suplicante, tenso y complaciente bajo mis manos. Saber que soy yo quien masajea lentamente su estómago y busca los tesoros más oscuros en la húmeda caverna de su boca.

Mi mano se aventura más y más abajo, hasta que lo sostengo en mi mano, extrayendo de su cuerpo suspiros y gemidos con facilidad, mientras sigo invadiendo su boca dócil y caliente. Lo toco como si fuera un instrumento musical hasta el borde del éxtasis, amo y esclavo de nuestro mutuo deseo carnal. Pero es más que eso, mucho más, porque él es mi centro, lo que más quiero en este mundo, el ser por el que sería capaz de sacrificarlo todo, incluso mi vida.

Desciendo por su cuello y su pecho trazando un sendero de besos. No puedo continuar, no puedo seguir ese sendero hasta su inevitable e incestuoso final. Porque es prohibido, me digo a mí mismo mientras los gemidos de mi adorado hermano se desgranan en mis oídos, él es mi hermano y yo no debería...

Fijo mi mirada en su cara y me digo que no debería ni siquiera pensarlo. Pero la expresión en su rostro, esa expresión de un éxtasis casi espiritual mezclado con la inocente confusión de alguien que no sabe lo que está haciendo, destroza mi ya vacilante voluntad. La simple visión frente a mí clava en mi pecho el acero de la lujuria, creando una herida en mis entrañas que duele de tal forma que es placer.

Él tiembla, sus ojos dorados muy abiertos, y entonces su cuerpo entero parece doblarse, flexionarse de una manera casi antinatural. Una rigidez extraña lo invade y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando, gritando con la voz de algo que es menos, o quizás más que humano. El sonido perfora mis oídos y aumenta el pulso frenético de mi sangre en una agonía eufórica.

Al...

Despierto violentamente, enredado en las sábanas húmedas por la transpiración, sintiendo el golpeteo de la sangre en todo mi cuerpo, con el vago eco del grito de éxtasis de mi hermano en mis oídos. Lucho en vano contra la fiebre quemante consumiendo mi mente; siento una rabia profunda y posesiva agitando mi alma.

Al está a un par de metros de mí, tendido en la otra cama, roncando muy ligeramente, su cabello revuelto dándole un aspecto cómico y tierno a la vez. Recuerdo su rostro en el sueño, su expresión cuando el placer más intenso jugaba con sus facciones, y siento una pequeña punzada de satisfacción porque sé que nadie lo ha visto así. Poseo algo de mi hermano que los demás no han visto. Es una mezquindad de mi parte, pero no me importa.

La sangre que nos une también nos separa.

Siempre lo he amado. No de esta manera prohibida, pero siempre lo he amado, lo he cuidado, me he preocupado, he procurado estar ahí para él. Esto... esto es sólo un matiz más en los colores de mi amor por él. Me sentí tan aliviado cuando pude lograr recobrar su cuerpo, cuando pude ver de nuevo su maravillosa sonrisa... aunque el amor siempre estuvo allí, los problemas, la tristeza y la angustia casi me habían hecho olvidar lo hermoso que era, lo dulce que era su sonrisa.

Sólo vivo por su felicidad, por su presencia intoxicante, por esos contactos y abrazos fraternales que despiertan mucho más que cariño en mí. ¿Es perverso sentirse así? Seguramente lo es, pero no tengo el poder suficiente para controlar mi propio subconsciente, y tal vez mis propios deseos tienen algo de infantil; por eso no logro borrarlos. Por mi estatura y mi aspecto la gente siempre piensa que soy el hermano menor, y quizás si pudieran ver la ingenuidad que aún hay dentro de mí, se convencerían de ello.

Podría contarle lo que siento... decirle que no tiene que esperar por nadie más, que yo puedo hacerlo feliz, que yo puedo completarlo como nadie más podría. Pero eso crearía barreras entre los dos, rompería el precioso lazo que nos une, lo alejaría de mí y eso no podría soportarlo. Me haría pedazos. Poder expresar mi amor de esa manera es sólo un sueño... nada más que un sueño.

El primer sollozo agita mi pecho sin poderlo evitar. Hundo mi rostro en la almohada tratando de evitar que me escuche llorar... lloro por mí, porque tengo que sufrir para poder conservar su cariño.

Él es mi hermano, y yo lo amo. Lo amo en el pecado.

Me despierta el estallido violento de un trueno afuera, y un cuerpo tibio y casi desnudo presionado contra mi espalda. Por un momento siento pánico, pero al instante siguiente reconozco el cuerpo detrás del mío y la voz que susurra quedamente en mi oído cosas que a duras penas alcanzo a entender.

Al.

_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, aún sufres... no quiero que sufras. Cada vez que lloras, una parte de mí muere. Somos uno, Ed. Siento lo mismo que tú sientes._

_¿Soy yo quien te hace sufrir? ¿Soy yo quien te hace llorar? ¿Porqué, si lo que más deseo en este mundo es que seas feliz? Sólo puedo ser feliz si tú eres feliz._

_Lo que tú deseas, lo que te hace llorar, es lo mismo que yo deseo. Lo mismo que también me hace llorar cuando tú no puedes verme._

_Te amo más que a mi vida, Ed._

_Sé que tú me amas también. Y sé que sufres por eso. No había comprendido cuánto, hasta hoy..._

_No sufras más, mi querido hermano. No puedo soportarlo._

Siento que mis ojos se llenan hasta rebosar de lágrimas calientes. También hay lágrimas calientes deslizándose por mi cuello y mi nuca, y no son mías... son sus lágrimas, porque llora mientras susurra esas palabras que son un bálsamo para mi alma, mientras su aliento cálido abanica mi piel y su cuerpo se ondula contra el mío.

Besos suaves llueven sobre mi cuello y una mano tibia y vacilante se desliza por debajo de mi brazo metálico para acariciar mi pecho y mi abdomen con infinita suavidad. Vuelvo mi cabeza un poco y me miro en sus ojos dorados, oscurecidos y a la vez brillantes, chispeantes en su rostro hermoso y esperanzado. Me doy cuenta de que él teme que rechace esta expresión de su amor, como yo también lo he temido tantas veces.

Sus palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza.

_Somos uno, Ed. Siento lo mismo que tú sientes._

_Te amo más que a mi vida, Ed. Sé que tú me amas también._

¿Cómo repetirlas? ¿Porqué repetirlas? Somos uno, sentimos lo mismo, él lo ha dicho y ha hablado por los dos. Si esto es un pecado, ya estamos condenados por siempre. Y eso no cambia lo que siento por él, lo que él siente por mí.

Somos uno.

Él es mío, y yo soy suyo.

Ya no tengo miedo de ser rechazado... no le temo a nada; porque Al me ama, porque siente lo mismo que yo, porque sus deseos son los míos, mis lágrimas son las suyas, nuestro amor es uno solo.

Me doy la vuelta en la cama para quedar frente a él. Mi mano buena recorre su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, su cuello tenso, su pecho agitado. Su piel es tan suave, tan sedosa, tan caliente... un suave jadeo, como los que emitía en mis sueños, brota de su garganta cuando mis dedos rozan los pequeños montículos de carne en su pecho, y al escucharlo todo mi cuerpo se enciende.

Con gentileza, lo beso por primera vez, suavemente, tiernamente, castamente, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios. Puedo sentir el latido de su corazón al estar tan cerca, cómo retumba y se acelera cada vez más... no puedo resistirme y mi lengua recorre sus labios, rogando, implorando, pidiendo, hasta que él los separa y me da acceso a la húmeda calidez de su boca. Mi lengua se hunde en ella como si deseara devorarla, y quizás quiero hacerlo.

Casi por instinto me inclino hacia él para lamer y mordisquear los tensos pezones y entonces lo escucho gemir y siento cómo sus manos me buscan, una deslizándose por mi pecho y la otra acariciando mi espalda. Es tan perfecto, tan deliciosamente perfecto.

Mi pierna se desliza entre las suyas y percibo el leve estremecimiento que le provoca el roce con la frialdad del metal, pero no me detengo hasta que estamos prácticamente adheridos el uno al otro y puedo sentir el calor y la dureza de su erección contra mi cadera. Sólo un par de delgadas capas de tela nos separan, pero es casi como si no existieran, porque el calor de nuestros cuerpos es tan intenso que supera las barreras.

Mi mano recorre su espalda con delicadeza, se desliza bajo su ropa interior y aprieta la carne firme de sus nalgas, increíblemente suave y caliente al tacto. Deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y ahora es él quien me besa apasionadamente y busca mi cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando mi abdomen y atreviéndose cada vez más y más abajo, hasta alcanzar el punto en el que mi carne tensa palpita por él. Sólo por él.

Cuán hermoso es. Cuánto lo amo.

La mirada en sus ojos dorados me excita y a la vez me asusta un poco por su tremenda intensidad... estoy viendo un rasgo de su personalidad que nadie ha visto, el lado dulcemente salvaje que oculta detrás de su actitud calmada. Como en mi sueño, tengo algo suyo que nadie más ha visto, algo que nadie más podrá tener.

Estamos tan unidos que no sabría decir dónde termino yo y dónde empieza él, perdidos en nuestro pequeño mundo de dos... quisiera permanecer así por siempre.

Su cuerpo me absorbe. Mi cuerpo lo marca para siempre. Mío, suyo.

En este pecado que es la gloria.

* * *

**N.A.: **Pretty angsty & sappy, huh? Se nota que estoy deprimida xDD. Creo que hice a Ed bastante sappy, pero no se aleja demasiado de la realidad, porque él es un chico _muy_ sentimental. No me quedó exactamente como deseaba, pero estoy satisfecha porque al menos ya saqué el temido Elricest de mi sistema, y encima a mi beta (que no es fan del yaoi ni de los incestfics) le gustó xDDD. Soy EdWin por naturaleza, pero los hermanitos Elric son tan adorables, tan angsty, y se quieren tanto, que esta idea salió a flote casi sin pensarlo. Y si no hay restored!Ed es porque me parece que las posibilidades eróticas del automail... ejem. Gomen xDDD. Dejen su honesta opinión del asunto, por favor, siempre y cuando no sea una flama injustificada, porque esto es un simple ejercicio de escritura creativa... 


End file.
